


Don't Come Knockin'/This Door's for Lockin'

by maddie508



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: F/F, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-25
Updated: 2009-12-25
Packaged: 2019-06-14 12:38:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15388932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddie508/pseuds/maddie508
Summary: Dianna had never really seen the appeal of a booty call. She used to think it was the whole concept she took issue with, now she knew it was just the actual calling part she disliked. And sharing an apartment with Lea solved that problem perfectly.





	Don't Come Knockin'/This Door's for Lockin'

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gblvr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gblvr/gifts).



> Note from diana, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Pretty Lights](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Pretty_lights), which closed for financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Pretty Lights collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/prettylights/profile).

When Dianna agreed to rooming with a girl she barely knew it had been because of one thing- finding a single bedroom apartment in LA that was close enough to the set, didn’t have cost more per month than she expected to make in a year, seemed safe enough to satisfy over-protective parents, and was not in a paparazzi ridden neighborhood was absolutely impossible. It was impossible when she looked online and impossible when she went through a realtor. It was even impossible when she joined forces with Lea who, though she always seemed to Dianna capable of accomplishing anything and everything, was in the same situation. After several hours of latte fueled crosschecking and complex-stalking they still had nothing. Admittedly, those hours could have been more focused but being around Lea seemed to make it very hard for her to stop laughing and all too easy for her to get drawn into drawn out tangents, but that was beside the point.   
  
Dianna had just begun to worry about what would happen if they really couldn’t find apartments when Lea’s head popped up off the pile of papers she’d been resting it on and suggested that they move in together like it was the most obvious and natural thing in the world. It was obvious neither of them was going to have much luck finding a single bedroom apartment and they had been getting along on set perfectly well; moving in together seemed like the logical solution. That the smile Lea had on when she asked was the kind that made Dianna want to agree to anything had almost nothing to do with it   
  
The night before they moved in Dianna had been a ball of nerves. Not only was she moving into an apartment in LA because she had managed to find a job as an actor (which still felt surreal), but she was moving in with someone she’d only known for a few weeks and who she would have to not only live with but work with as well. Before she managed to fall asleep she felt certain that the situation had too   
  
But it turned out there were a lot of great things about rooming with Lea.   
  
The first time she’d heard Lea sing was probably the first time she’d really understood where the phrase ‘takes you breath away’ came from. And while it wasn’t the first time she felt like she was in a bit over her head with this show. Dancing and acting she had down but singing, singing like  _that_ , was something else… and seeing someone else do it was completely daunting. But living with Lea made hearing her… not quite normal, but at least familiar, which was a lot less intimidating. With a little wheedling Lea even got Dianna to start belting out songs she usually thought of as well beyond her skill level; the look on Lea’s face as she watched and listened always kept Dianna from chickening out on the high notes and the enormous hugs that she gave when Dianna finished were better than any applause.   
  
She couldn’t cook well at all but she did  _try_ , and her extravagant praise of Dianna’s cooking didn’t hurt.   
  
The cats had been Dianna’s idea. Sort of. After about thirty minutes of watching videos of puppies, kittens and really anything small, cute and furry on youtube, Dianna had said they should get a cat. And it was the sort of thing you just say without really planning on doing it, but then Lea is  _Lea_  so before Dianna had time to say that she hadn’t been serious or ask where they were going to get the stuff or if they were even allowed to have pets in the apartment the two of them were in Lea’s car and on the way to the shelter.   
  
Her dvd collection was enormous and filled Dianna’s favorite old movies and many others she’d never seen before, which allowed for what seemed like an unlimited number of girls’ nights in.   
  
The fact that the two of them lived together meant their apartment was the natural location for group viewings of the show or of anything else. The whole cast would pile into the living room on a regular basis, cramming onto the two couches and, if they hadn’t manage to swing a couch seat, spreading out all over the floor. Having their little show family, and especially having them all in the apartment she called home, made not having her real family around easier and she couldn’t be more thankful for it.   
  
But this, this was probably Dianna’s favorite. The holiday party they’d decided to have was winding down and she and Lea were curled up on the couch, Lea practically in her lap. She’d spent most of the night with Lea beside her on the couch, burying her face in Dianna’s shoulder while she laughed or leaning into her, heavy and warm, while she chattered happily away with the others. Chris gave them what may have been a double take before looking away with what may have been a bit of a smirk, but whether that was about them or something else going on behind them in the crowded room she didn’t know and wasn’t bothered about. It was a sort of comfortable ‘they know we know they know’ situation and had been ever since Mark had been the first one to watch them with a look of dawning comprehension.   
  
As Dianna brought the last of the wine glasses into the kitchen and set them on the counter she felt Lea press herself against her back. She slowly slid her hands around Dianna’s waist and down over her hips to rest on the front of her thighs. Dianna bit her lip a bit and smiled as she closed her eyes. She’s seen this coming a few hours ago; an arm around the waist that drops lower than usual, unnecessary whispers with lips brushing her earlobe, a foot being bounced so that bared bits of thigh skimmed each other on the couch. She turned in the other girl’s arms; Lea had left her heels on so they were nearly the same height. Lea leaned in and kissed her, starting softly, daring her to up the game. Dianna smiled against her costar’s, friend’s, roommate’s mouth, nibbled gently on her lower lip, then moved to that spot just beneath Lea’s ear as she felt the zipper on her dress slide down under a deft hand. 


End file.
